I Didn't Know That Mattsun is A Good Kisser
by Imorz
Summary: Apa kelebihan dari Matsukawa bagi Hanamaki? Salah satunya adalah senyumannya. Tapi sepertinya, kelebihannya bertambah dengan yang satu ini.


I Didn't Know That Mattsun is A Good Kisser © Imorz

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Warning: _ooc, typo(s), bl content-lemon_

Summary: Apa kelebihan dari Matsukawa bagi Hanamaki? Salah satunya adalah senyumannya. Tapi sepertinya, kelebihannya bertambah dengan yang satu ini.

* * *

Acap kali Hanamaki kedapatan memergoki pasangan kapten dan _Ace_ tim voli mereka sedang bercumbu sensual, di mana pun, kapan pun. Mereka melakukannya seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok.

Hal tersebut lantas membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terangsang hebat dan Hanamaki yang memang tidak memiliki pasangan hanya dapat menuntaskan sesuatu yang menyesak pada celana seragam sekolahnya seorang diri. Kesal memang, tapi apa daya.

Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang mereka pikirkan ketika sedang melakukan ciuman itu? Apakah sebegitu menyenangkannya? Karena dari pengamatan Hanamaki, Iwaizumi lah sosok yang paling dominan saat kegiatan tersebut dan Oikawa hanya membuka bibirnya kemudian mempersilahkan gerakan apapun terjadi di dalam mulutnya.

 _Eww_ , Hanamaki jijik sendiri kalau membayangkannya. Kalau suatu saat ia diharuskan untuk berciuman, ia hanya akan mengecup singkat bibir lawannya tanpa perlu berleha-leha seperti apa yang dilakukan kedua temannya yang sudah kehilangan akal itu.

Itu pun kalau Hanamaki punya pasangan.

Dari lubuk hati Hanamaki yang paling dalam, sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkan Matsukawa. Yang aneh adalah, tiap kali Hanamaki berusaha untuk mengencani orang lain ia hanya akan kembali pada satu titik, yaitu Matsukawa Issei.

Apa sih kelebihan dari Matsukawa? Hanamaki tidak mampu membeberkan satu persatu hal yang ia banggakan dari _partner_ -nya tersebut. Namun, ada satu tingkah Matsukawa yang sangat disenangi Hanamaki, yaitu saat Matsukawa tersenyum padanya dengan mata mengantuknya.

Oh iya, alis Matsukawa termasuk dalam _list_ yang membuat jantung Hanamaki sering kali dibuat senam zumba.

"Makki, ayo kita ke _gym_."

Seruan dari Oikawa, sang kapten, menyadarkan Hanamaki pada lamunan galaunya. Ia segera mengambil ranselnya dan beranjak menuju tempat yang dituju. Seraya berjalan, Hanamaki masih memikirkan hal tadi.

Barang kali, bertanya pada sang tokoh utama adalah pilihan yang terbaik?

"Oikawa, kau suka ya berciuman dengan Iwaizumi?"

Orang mana yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu. Oikawa merinding setengah mati. Tidak habis pikir kenapa Makki-nya tiba-tiba bertanya perihal sesuatu yang cukup memalukan. Apalagi dia bertanya dengan muka yang _'_ c'mon _, santaaai, kan pertanyaanku biasa aja'_.

Hanamaki kenapa hari ini.

" _Errr_ , biasa saja," bohong Oikawa. Hanamaki mana tahu.

Di sisi lain, Oikawa bertanya-tanya kenapa Hanamaki tahu soal kegiatan (yang paling disenanginya selain bermain voli) itu.

"Oh iya, Iwaizumi tadi ada di ruang guru. Mungkin masih diskusi soal konsul angket."

"Kalau begitu kau duluan saja ya, nanti aku dan Iwa- _chan_ menyusul."

Oikawa sudah hendak berlari berlawanan arah kemudian berhenti ketika Hanamaki mendadak menyeru. "Oikawa!"

Ada jeda sedikit pada perkataannya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kalimat, "Jangan lama-lama, ya."

Sontak wajah sang pemakai _jersey_ nomer 1 tersebut bungkam kemerahan bak notifikasi baterai lemah. Oikawa tahu betul maksud seruan Hanamaki tadi. Sungguh, rasanya malu sekali.

"O-Oke," jawab Oikawa terbata.

Hanamaki kemudian berbalik arah menuju gym. Seseorang di baliknya memandangi punggungnya dengan alis berpadu sempurna.

Ketika Oikawa sudah mendapati Iwaizumi, hal pertama yang ia utarakan adalah,

"Apa menurutmu Hanamaki sedang dalam masa puber?"

* * *

Hanamaki hanya mendapati Watari dan Matsukawa di dalam _gym_. Mereka berdua sedang asyik duduk santai menunggu anggota yang lain datang.

" _Yosh_ , Hanamaki!" seru Watari. Matsukawa pun menoleh.

Lantas membuat Hanamaki membuang pandangannya ke lantai gym lalu seolah-olah sedang merapikan _jersey_ -nya. "Yang lain belum datang?"

"Masih belum, mungkin kena piket," jawab Matsukawa.

 _Tolong jangan kau yang menjawab._

Karena Hanamaki sendiri tidak cukup kuat untuk mendengarnya.

"Hari ini panas sekali ya! Aku mau beli minum dulu, kalian pesan apa?" Watari kemudian berdiri.

"Aku _orange juice_ , Hanamaki?"

"Oh, a-aku air mineral. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang beli?"

Matsukawa tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi bingung, "Kenapa?"

 _Karena aku tidak mau berdua saja denganmu di sini._

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin berkontribusi saja," Hanamaki menjawab cepat.

"Baiklah, ini uangnya. Biar aku yang traktir hari ini, oke?" Entah kenapa hari ini Watari terlihat begitu bersinar di mata Hanamaki dan Matsukawa. Mungkin efek dari silaunya matahari atau keadaan di mana ia tiba-tiba meneraktir dua temannya.

Detik selanjutnya, _gym_ kembali diisi hanya oleh Watari dan Matsukawa. Anggota mereka dengan rambut _soft pink_ tadi sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sang libero kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan peralatan.

"Matsukawa, bantu aku menyiapkan net ya!"

"Baiklah."

Yang lebih tinggi mengekor di belakang. Watari kemudian mengambil jaring net dan beberapa bola voli.

"Matsukawa, bantu bawakan-loh?"

Watari bertanya-tanya kemana makhluk yang mengekor di belakangnya tadi. Karena kini, _gym_ hanya berisi dirinya seorang.

Matsukawa mendadak lenyap.

"Kemana Matsukawa tadi?"

Hanamaki mengutuk dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan menuju _vanding machines_ terdekat. Apa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini sungguh di luar akal sehat.

Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan Oikawa, Iwaizumi dan kegiatan yang kerap kali mereka lakukan. Betul, Hanamaki hari ini terlalu membawa perasaannya.

Perasaan tertariknya pada Matsukawa yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hanamaki mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit menyesalkan kenapa kian hari perasaan itu semakin ingin mendesak keluar.

Maksudnya, ayolah! Jatuh cinta dengan _partner_ -mu sendiri? Kau bukan Oikawa atau pun Iwaizumi! Lagipula mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil!

Benar, Hanamaki harus-HARUS! Menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini. Harus! Jangan sampai menjadi obsesi! Karena saat ini, Hanamaki bahkan dapat mendengar suara Matsukawa dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dasar gila!

"Hanamaki!"

"Dasar gila!"

"Hah?"

Ketika ucapan _'Hah'_ terdengar begitu nyata, barulah Hanamaki menoleh secepat mungkin ke belakang dan mendapati orang yang paling ia hindari hari ini.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-MATSUKAWA?!"

"Kau seperti sedang melihat hantu."

Matsukawa di sana, dengan mata sayunya, menghampiri Hanamaki yang masih gelagapan; terkaget-kaget. "Aku mau menemanimu," tuturnya santai tapi mana mungkin dapat membuat jantung Hanamaki ikut santai.

"T-T-T-T-TIDAK PERLU! K-KAU KEMBALI SAJA KE _GYM!"_

"Hari ini kau kenapa, sih? Lagi sakit?"

Kalau ditanya kenapa, tentu saja karena hadirnya dirimu, Issei- _san_.

"P-Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku segala, kasihan Watari kau tinggal sendiri. Nanti kalau dia hilang, kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Watari itu kelas 3 SMA, oke?"

Hanamaki kehilangan kata-kata. Pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan Matsukawa berjalan persis di sampingnya. Jangan tanya perihal kondisi Hanamaki. Jantungnya berdetak semangat seperti sedang menarikan tarian dangdut koplo dan peluh selalu mengucur pada pelipisnya.

Matsukawa memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"A-Apa?! Ada yang aneh pada wajahku?"

Matsukawa menggeleng bukan, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang sakit. Buktinya wajahmu merah."

Dikatakan begitu juga itu semua karena Matsukawa sendiri. Rasanya Hanamaki mau menonjok orang di sampingnya itu sampai dia terlempar ke luar angkasa.

Tapi tidak, Hanamaki terlalu sayang.

Mesin minuman sudah di depan mata. Perjalanan ini terasa begitu panjang bagi Hanamaki. Padahal hanya berkisar 7 menit namun seperti 1692728649262973916 tahun rasanya.

"Kita lupa menanyakan pada Watari dia mau minuman apa," sahut Matsukawa.

"Ah, kau benar. Kita belikan dia yang biasa dia minum saja."

"Apa?"

"Kopi."

"Yang benar saja. Kita ini mau latihan voli."

"Ya sudah, _Cola_ deh."

"Apa hanya itu pilihan terbaikmu, Takahiro?"

"Lalu apa?!"

Matsukawa tiba-tiba menekan tombol air mineral. Hanamaki hanya memperhatikan.

"Karena kita tidak tahu, kita belikan dia yang _basic_ saja."

Begitu, jelas Matsukawa pada Hanamaki dengan jarak wajah kurang dari sejengkal. Korbannya mendadak lupa apa itu oksigen.

"Kau tahu Takahiro, aku rasa hari ini kau aneh sekali," kedua matanya yang satu ini seakan-akan begitu mengintimidasi Hanamaki. "Kau sedang kesal padaku?"

Sontak lawannya mendorong, "Matsukawa, kau ini kenapa?!"

"Kau yang kenapa, Takahiro. Marah-marah tidak jelas, lalu seolah-olah menghindariku. Takahiro, kau-"

"Berhenti menyebut nama depanku!"

Menghindari Matsukawa dengan berlari adalah hal yang dilakukan Hanamaki selanjutnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan Matsukawa yang ikut berlari mengejarnya; pun sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

Matsukawa yang berlari lebih kencang dari pemuda di depannya lalu menggapai lengannya dan membuatnya berhenti. Napas keduanya memburu. Adegan mereka sudah seperti panel terbesar dalam komik _shoujo_.

Yang lebih tinggi membawa Hanamaki bernaung, pada koridor sempit di halaman belakang sekolah dekat gym biasa mereka berdua latihan. Hanamaki masih menunduk. Tidak mau menatap dia yang lekat memegangi lengannya.

"Hanamaki-"

"Aku tidak sedang kesal padamu atau siapa pun, oke? Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, hanya itu. Maafkan aku jika hal itu mengganggumu."

Netra Matsukawa melembut. Tangannya beralih turun memegangi jemari-jemari Hanamaki. "Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh menyebut nama depanmu?"

Hanamaki tidak menjawab. Justru hanya bisikan kecil yang samar-samar terdengar.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Matsukawa mendekat.

"Kubilang-"

Silahkan bayangkan momen ketika Hanamaki sedang menunduk lalu mendadak mendongak sementara wajah Matsukawa begitu dekat, lantas apa yang terjadi?

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan kelopak mata saling melebar takjub. Deru napas masing-masing terasa pada kulit wajah satu sama lain. Keduanya tidak tahu sudah berapa sekon terlewati.

Hanamaki yang pertama kali sadar, segera saja ia beranjak mundur. Namun pergerakan yang begitu cepat oleh Matsukawa yang menariknya kembali mendekat (bahkan sampai membuat Hanamaki menabrak tubuhnya) dan tangan satunya yang memegangi tengkuk Hanamaki. Kepalanya terarah diagonal, memudahkannya untuk mengecup benda merah milik lawannya.

Matsukawa membantu Hanamaki terjun pada dunia fantasi di mana jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan, membawanya ke langit ke tujuh, menembus tiap awan, hingga sampai pada alam semesta tiada batas.

Sentuhannya begitu lembut, begitu melelehkan. Tidak mampu lagi, irisnya pun tertutup kenikmatan. Bahkan tangannya meraih pipi dari sang dominan dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi submisif yang bebas diperlakukan bagaimana pun.

Hanamaki akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi. Bukanlah rasa yang mereka tuju, melainkan perasaan yang tercipta. Perasaan ingin lebih, lebih dari ini. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sesuatu yang mengasyikkan.

Saat bagaimana konsistennya Matsukawa ketika membuka bibirnya perlahan kemudian mengapit kembali mainannya secara berulang-ulang, adalah sensasi terbaik yang pernah Hanamaki rasakan.

Cipakan suara yang tercipta tidak akan menghentikan keduanya. Bahkan Matsukawa kini tengah bermain dengan riangnya dengan kawan barunya. Lenguhan Hanamaki mendorong Matsukawa untuk terus melakukan yang terbaik.

"-ngh, Issei!"

Ia sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Hanamaki bertutur. Cukup bagian pemuda itu mengerang kenikmatan saja. Matsukawa tidak ingin momen menyenangkan ini terusik.

Genggaman tangannya terlepas, menuju masuk ke dalam _jersey_ Hanamaki dan mengelus punggungnya. Ciuman tiap ciuman masih belum saja ada jeda. Justru semakin dalam karena Matsukawa mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga tiada jarak.

Hanamaki merasakan sesuatu mengeras milik lawannya di bawah sana. Ia mengigit bibir bawah Matsukawa sesaat ketika tangannya beringsut mencoba turun; masuk ke dalam celananya.

"Aduh!" seru Matsukawa memegangi bibirnya. "Takahiro, kau ini apa-apaan!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Menciumku seenaknya!"

"Kau ini, padahal baru sedang ke bagian serunya."

Hanamaki membuang wajahnya yang kemerahan. Masih terlihat _saliva_ di sela bibirnya. Seakan menggoda Matsukawa untuk melakukannya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah menciumku. Padahal, kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku."

"Kata siapa?"

Hanamaki menoleh lagi pada Matsukawa yang tersenyum lembut padanya, suatu hal yang amat disukai Hanamaki pada Matsukawa.

"Kau tidak menangkap perasaanku saat melakukan ciuman tadi? Kau payah, Takahiro," sambungnya lalu membawa Hanamaki pada pelukan hangat. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari ini karena jujur, itu benar-benar membuatku bingung. Tapi kalau dengan seperti ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukannya setiap hari, mengerti?"

"Kalau begitu, boleh kalau aku bersikap aneh setiap hari?"

"Wah, tentu aku akan sangat senang sekali jika harus menciummu seperti tadi setiap saat."

Senyuman Hanamaki mengembang, ia memukul Matsukawa gemas. "Tapi , ciumanmu benar-benar hebat."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kau belajar dari mana?"

 _Jangan sampai Hanamaki tahu bahwa aku sering memergoki Oikawa dan Iwaizumi berciuman._

"Dari komik," jawab Matsukawa asal. "Lalu, yang ini bagaimana?"

Ia menunjuk bagian bawahnya.

"Selesaikan sendiri sana!" kemudian Hanamaki memilih meninggalkan Matsukawa yang cemberut.

 _Jangan sampai Matsukawa tahu alasan sikap anehku hari ini._

Sesampainya di _gym_ ia langsung ditemui Watari yang menanyakan soal tugas membeli minuman yang diamanahkan padanya.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa! Ini uangnya."

"Kau ini, lalu, apa kau melihat Matsukawa? Dia tiba-tiba menghilang."

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Watari melainkan rona kemerahan yang tersebar merata pada permukaan wajah Hanamaki.

"Dia sebentar lagi akan datang, tunggu saja," potong Iwaizumi tiba-tiba.

"Benar, benar!" Disambung oleh Oikawa dari kejauhan. "Ah, Makki! Sini, sini!"

Hanamaki kemudian berlari mendekat pada sang kapten, namun ia menyesali perbuatannya itu. Karena apa yang ingin Oikawa bisikkan padanya adalah:

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata Mattsun itu jago ciuman."

Dan Hanamaki merasa bahwa karma sedang menimpa dirinya yang sering kali memergoki rekan timnya itu berciuman, kini hal tersebut justru terbalik menimpa dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**

* * *

a/n: Akhir-akhir ini saya memulai gerakkan "Mari Perlahan Belajar Mencintai MatsuHana!" karena-OMG, THEIR NEEDS MORE LOVE :'''(((( Mereka itu sempurna kalo dijadiin kapal. Sesempurna kapal BokuAka yang semakin lama semakin membesar (aku syenang swekaliih). Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya!


End file.
